The Problem Kids
by Brucas4Eve
Summary: What life is like at the end of Senior year and life beyond graduation


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek**

**Summary: Life at the end of Senior year and beyond. **

_**The Problem Kids :After Class**_

" Joey Potter! My Joey scared of a date. With me of all people Jo we are best friends." Dawson Leery Pointed out as he shut his locker. He was frantically trying to convince one of his best friends to go to the Prom with him the following evening.

"Yeah Dawson. I mean us dating could ruin our friendship. That is 17 years of friendship." Joey was trying to explain as much as she wanted to go with him she wasn't willing to compromise their relationship again.

"Jo, it is not like it is our first date, plus it is a dance not just any dance it is prom." he was afraid he was starting to sound desperate but he really did want to take her. It was a pack they'd made years ago to go together.

"Earth to Dawson, come in Dawson do you remember how those dates ruined our friendship before and the Homecoming dance, do you not remember what you did? You punched Jack McPhie out." Joey was trying to get him to understand how bad this actually be. "Even ask Andie... What's wrong Andie?" She asked noticing that Andie seemed upset.

"I can't believe he would do this to me after everything we have been though." Andie McPhie was talking to herself more than answering Joey's question.

"Um... Andie who are you talking about?" Joey asked already knowing the answer

"Who! Who else Pacey." Andie was starting to freak out a bit when she realized that Joey was only joking with her.

"Did I just hear my name come out of the cute little face of yours Andie?" Pacey Witter asked sneaking up on them.

"Pacey what did you do this time buddy?" Dawson asked just to be a nice guy. He really could care less. He just wanted Joey to answer his question.

"I'll tell you what he has done..." Andie was about to flip out when Pacey interrupted her.

"Besides love you to pieces McPhie." Pacey was now acting more serious. He really had done something to upset Andie and he didn't know what it was.

"Shut your trap Pacey, I want to answer Dawson's question." Andie snapped at him. "Well, Prom is tomorrow night and our dear Pacey hear has not yet asked me to go with him." Andie said as she reached over and grabbed Pacey's hand and kissed him on the check.

"Alright, Andie McPhie will you go to prom with me tomorrow night please." Pacey asked not really understanding why it was necessary considering that they had been dating for 7 months now.

"Of course I will Pacey. I'd love to go with you," Andie answered him "now was that hard or what?" Andie asked him sarcastically

"Yeah it was not even joking" Pacey asked as he pulled Andie closer to him.

"Alright now it is my turn. Joey Potter would you be my date to prom tomorrow night." Dawson asked her again. "Don't you dare give me any of the crap about ruining our friendship Jo."

"Well Dawson I would but I've already got a date." Joey told him as she opened her locker to find the book she need for her next class.

"WHO!" Dawson asked in a total worry.

"Jack McPhie" Joey asked knowing that he was going to freak out about that answer.

"What did you just say who are you were going to go to the Prom with, the Gay Guy? No affiance Andie I mean…" Dawson was now out of control but he didn't know how to stop it either.

"Dawson I was joking... But I still don't know if I should really go with you." Joey said not knowing what to do.

" Please Jo, just go with me." he was now bagging her.

"Alright I guess I can go." Joey finally answered him the way he wanted her to. "But you have to keep your fists to yourself and no punching anyone."

"Great. I or I mean we will pick you two up at 7:00 at Andie's house, and I promise no punching anyone." Dawson answered he was happier than ever to be taking her.

"Guess who!" Jen Lindly asked as she walked up behind her boyfriend.

"Hum...um, Joey Potter." Henry Parker guessed as he turned around to see his girlfriend upset. "I was joking Jen" He explained as he pulled her into a kiss.

" Well it wasn't funny Henry. So what time are you picking me up tomorrow night?" Jen asked as she opened her locker.

"How about 7:00" Henry asked.

"Works for me I'll be at Andie's" Jen said as she shut her locker and they started to walk toward their other friends. "Hi Guys. Andie has the klutz head asked you to prom yet?"

"Excuses me Ms. Lindly I think it is none of your business." Pacey pointed out as he turned around to get into his locker.

"Whatever Pacey." Jen said as she turned her attention to Jack as he walked up toward them.

"Hi Guys! Andie has to Klutz Head asked you to prom yet or are you going to be escorted by your gay brother" Jack asked as he maneuvered around his friends to get to his locker.

"Don't worry Jakers he did" Andie reassured her brother.   
"Why am I the Klutz head?" Pacey wanted to know. So it had taken him a while to realize that he actually had to ask his own girlfriend to the prom that it wasn't just a given that they were going together but no need for the name calling.

"Sorry Pacey, but it has taken you forever for you to ask her." Jack pointed out as the bell rang. " See you all later."

**A/N: So I actually wrote this about four years ago and I am now going back and editing it. So as I get more and more edited I will update. So please R &R Brucas4Eve**


End file.
